1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an optical shutter, and more particularly, to a micro shutter having an iris function, a method for manufacturing the same, and a micro camera module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technologies advance, portable digital devices such as cell phones, portable game machines, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal multimedia players (PMPs), digital camcorders, etc. generally have a camera function.
A camera unit disposed in the portable digital devices generally includes a shutter to take a picture as a general camera.
For improving portability thereof, the portable digital devices are required to have as small size as possible. Therefore, the camera unit usable with the portable digital devices generally has an electronic shutter.
However, the camera unit is required to use a mechanical shutter to take a picture having as good quality as the general cameras.
There is a leaf shutter as the mechanical shutter usable with a small camera unit such as the camera unit used in the portable digital devices. However, the related art leaf shutter is limited to reduce a size thereof, and has a slow operating speed. Therefore, it is disadvantages to use the related art mechanical shutter in the portable digital devices due to manufacturing cost and technical problems such as miniaturizing, etc.
Also, when using an iris, an iris unit formed separately from the shutter needs to be disposed in the camera unit so as to limit miniaturizing the camera unit.